


On the bank

by rt1369



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Sharkbaitshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rt1369/pseuds/rt1369
Summary: He stumbled to get up, but he was able to soldier on.  He didn’t do on his own though. He had someone to drape their arm around him and help pull him onto his feet.





	On the bank

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my sucky fanfiction.
> 
> ...okay, others might like this but I'm not very confident in my writing. This definitely won't the best story you're ever to read, but I hope you find some sort of enjoyment in it.

The sun had begun to set over the horizon. It shone over Heartland city one last time until it returns to greet the citizens good morning the very next day. 

The blue sky blended with the orange light the star emitted. The crystal clear water glistened when it was exceled upon by the sunlight.  
The grass was a lush green with a tint of gold in the beam of light. 

The breeze softly blew the plants, making it brush against Shark, tickling his skin. He placed his shoes aside to bury his feet in the soil beneath him. The dirt felt cool in between his curled toes. 

"This sunset is beautiful. Don't cha think?" His partner had asked him from beside him. 

He shifted his head to see Yuma. The boy lay on his side, he propped his head with hand. He stared at Shark, waiting for a response.

When the sun began to set the two would sit on the bank of Heartland River to watch it disappear over the horizon. It was a nice way to spend the afternoon after a long, stressful day at work.

Shark merely shrugged. "Meh."

"You're kidding me right?" Yuma extend his arm, gesturing to the ball of fire. "You look at this and you just 'meh'. If this was a painting it could be hung up in the loo." 

It took Shark a second to understand what Yuma was trying to say.

"It's called the Louvre." Shark corrected.

"So?"

"You made it sound like if this was a painting it would be hung in the toilet, like those out dated calendars no ever changes."

They still had one that was from four years ago. 

"Oh. But anyway, how can you not like it?" 

"Sunrises are better", was his simple reply. 

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Sunrises are the start of a day. Sunsets are reminders that another day as gone past and you'll never get back those hours."

"But sometimes tomorrow is better than today. Whatever bad thing that has happened in the past, you can still have hope for the future."

It's always good to have hope in something. It motives you to fight through your conflicts and see it through to the end. 

It was what Shark did. He was reminded that the past was nothing more than a memory. Nothing he could've done now would've changed what already happened. He stopped questioning what he could've done to reform what was already set in stone. Through many hardships, he learnt to never forget the past but to never linger on it. He stopped sitting around and sulk as his world crumbled around him. He put his thoughts into actions, to fight for everything he promised to protect. He managed to regain everything that he lost. Now the conflict was over, just like today was.

He stumbled to get up, but he was able to soldier on. He didn't do on his own though. He had someone to drape their arm around him and help pull him onto his feet. 

That someone was the very same person who lay beside him.

Whenever Shark fell to the ground, Yuma was always there to encourage him to pick himself up and continue forward. Even when it felt like the whole world was against him, there was one person who was by his side. Yuma believed in him, even when he lost belief in himself.

No matter how horrible his actions were, no matter what he said, Yuma would never turn his back on him. He could even drag down the boy to hell with him; Yuma would simply smile and hold his hand as they both descend to oblivion together.

And Yuma won't hesitant. 

It was just the kind of person he was.

It was these qualities that he admired about Yuma. He would see the light in every blacken heart. He would be a guiding light for lost souls to find their way out of the darkness. 

It was because of Yuma that Shark was resting on the bank today. If it wasn't for him, Shark could've wander further down that dark path. Who could say where he'd be now.

The only regret Shark has left is that he might not ever give the proper repayment for all that Yuma has done.

The temperature began to decrease as their infinite supply of heat descended over the horizon. The wind blew, sending a shiver up Shark's spine. Small bumps began to build upon his skin.

Yuma shuddered. The boy shuffled closer to him, grabbing a hold of his jacket. Shark wrapped his arm around him, allowing his partner to take comfort in his body heat. Yuma placed his head on Shark's chest, nuzzling his head into his neck. He positioned his hand on his partner's shoulder. Shark's chest rose and fell to the motion of his breathing.

Though Shark would never admit it out loud, he enjoyed it when Yuma would cuddle up to him. He couldn't help the urge to bring him as close as he can. He would hold Yuma in a protective but gentle embrace, stroking his hair as he doze off. 

Often times this strange feeling stirs in his chest. 

He couldn't quite describe it. It wasn't easy to put it verbally; emotions had a greater voice than any word. 

When it happened he would hear that familiar rhythm of a drum echo throughout his ears. 

It'd just appear out of nowhere, it'd sneak up on him at the most random times. When Yuma smiled, when Yuma laughed, even when he pouted which is surprisingly adorable. 

Shark concluded the cause of it long ago. 

He looked at the piece of jewellery on Yuma's finger. It glimmered when a ray of sun shone upon the golden material. 

It was strange to believe such a small object could represent so much. That feeling in his chest rises to the surface to see Yuma wear the ring Shark gave him with pride. 

He'll never forget Yuma's face when he slipped the ring on his finger. Never before had he seen so much hope in someone's eyes. 

Shark gently grasped Yuma's hand. He brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss on his finger.  
Yuma looked at him through half lidded eyelids.

"I'm sleepy." Yuma muttered. 

It was getting late, but the younger male looked so comfortable huddled up like that. It was impossible to tell him otherwise.

Shark sighed. "You can rest for just a little more, but we'll have to leave soon. It's almost time for dinner."

"Rice balls and curry?"

"Why not?"

Yuma's lips curved into a sluggish smile. "Don't burn down the kitchen this time." 

"Yeah, yeah." Shark playfully ruffled his hair. 

Yuma slipped his hand into Shark's. He shifted to intertwine their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Have a nice day.


End file.
